(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application format when 3D graphics is recorded on a recording medium.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the next generation DVD standards called the Blu-ray disc and HD DVD have been established, and therefore high definition and high-quality sound optical discs have been common among users.
Regarding quality of moving images that can be recorded on such optical discs, while conventional DVDs are SD (Standard Definition), Blu-ray discs are HD (High Definition) with resolutions up to 1920×1080, and therefore can store therein images having higher image quality.
In recent years, the number of visitors to movie theaters has been decreasing with the expansion of package media such as DVDs. Therefore, in the U.S. and in Japan, establishment of movie theaters in which visitors can enjoy three dimensional movies (3D movies) have been encouraged in order to increase the number of visitors to movie theaters. One of the factors that contributes to such changes in the movie theaters is that an environment has been developed in which 3D graphics can be generated comparatively easily since numerous recent movies have been made using CG (computer graphics).
In view of such a background, 3D content recorded on the above-mentioned next generation DVDs such as Blu-ray discs and HD DVDs will be desired by many users.